Database technology has evolved to where multidimensional data can be stored and retrieved. In a multidimensional database, data is categorized into measures which are numerical in nature and into dimensions (e.g., textual dimensions, time dimensions, etc.) which characterize the measures. The dimensions have hierarchies and have found utility in many fields, including the data warehousing field and the Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) field. Despite the evolution of database technology, data visualization of multidimensional data has remained limited.